1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous curding machine for the continuous operation of the production of finished slices of bean curd before they are made into tofu products such as silken tofu, soft tofu, deep-fried tofu, thick-fried tofu, thin-fried tofu (tofu pouches), fried-tofu with vegetables, firm tofu, softer firm tofu, baked tofu, and frozen tofu.
2. The Description of Prior Art
An existing method for the production of tofu products involving coagulation of soymilk typically utilizes forming boxes in the case of low-volume production. In the case of large-volume production, however, tofu products are manufactured continuously where soymilk is coagulated as it is transported, instead of being coagulated and formed in the forming box. Having been formed, the bean curd is cut into, a given size for packaging. Various equipments have already been put in use for the above production process of tofu products. (see Patent Document 1, as JP 3483315B, to Patent Document 3, as JPh 53-39507B).
Patent Document 1 relates to a curding machine equipped with a main belt and a pair of sub belts each of which is placed at left and right ends of the main belt. Both the main belt and sub belts move at the same speed, and constitute a tub-shaped compartment for the coagulation of soymilk poured from the dispensing nozzle.
However, this method that uses a pair of left and right sidewalls, comprising the sub belts placed adjacent to the right and left ends of the main belt respectively, and moving at the same speed in the same direction as the latter, has disadvantages such as possible leakage of soymilk, unsanitary condition and low-performance due to a large number of driving parts required, and difficulty in maintaining accurate control over the entire set of independent parts that should move in a concerted manner.
Patent Document 2, as JP 3568193 B, relates to a curding machine equipped with an endless belt driven by a rotary roller and a flexible guiding member made of silicone rubber that is integrally attached over the endless conveyor as in the U-shape. This machine makes tofu by transporting the coagulating soymilk supplied into a compartment separated by the barrier panels placed at the rear and forefront of the endless conveyor as well as by the guiding member that forms left and right side walls.
However, this method has a problem from the viewpoint of production capability and installation area in that it has difficulty in providing a coagulation compartment that excels in terms of strength and flexibility because of the silicone rubber material used for the sidewalls.
Patent Document 3 is the embodiment pertaining to a curding machine and forming machine. According to the description of the forming machine, it is equipped with a lower caterpillar-like endless belt over which is placed a filtration cloth, and an upper caterpillar-like endless belt to which filtration cloth is also attached, where the latter is capable of moving upward and downward. A large number of erection panels, attached by hinges at each end of the endless belt, are erected along guiding rails at right and left, while the lower filtration cloth that moves along the upper and lower endless belt is shaped into a U-form.
The problem of this method described in Patent Document 3, however, is that because the lower filtration cloth is forced to be folded almost at a right angle by erection panels, the cloth tends to have wrinkles at and around the fold. Also, since the lower filtration cloth is ceaselessly and continuously folded and stressed, it tends to wear out quickly, making its useful year much shorter than average.